Pinball machines may be used for entertainment or collected for hobby or nostalgia. In recent years, pinball machines have grown in popularity, causing the pinball machines to appreciate in value. Accordingly, the costs associated with buying, restoring, and storing pinball machines are also increasing. A significant factor in determining the value of a pinball machine is the condition of the machine. As just one example, the condition of the cabinets, as well as any graphics or art displayed on the cabinet's surfaces, may be important in determining the value of the pinball machine. Thus, the value of a pinball machine may be directly correlated with how carefully a pinball machine is transported.
Transporting a pinball machine may include moving, shipping and/or storing the machine. Moving and shipping can include moving a pinball machine within a house or storage facility, as well as moving a machine from location to location. Safely transporting a pinball machine may be a significant factor in maintaining the condition of the cabinet as the cabinet is often subjected to damaging influences during transport.
Moving pinball machines is challenging because they are heavy, bulky, and awkward, while at the same time having delicate cabinets and finishes. Consequently, a typical approach is to try to protect the cabinet surfaces with cardboard, towels and/or blankets and the like. In order to keep these protective coverings in place, tape, shrink wrap or other outer wrapping material is used. This can be cumbersome and often ineffective. A mover generally wants protective coverings over the majority of the cabinet's surface area, but he/she typically tries to avoid tape or other adhesives from contacting the surface of the cabinet. The result is that it can be difficult to properly cover a machine in the first place, and the protective coverings can easily slip and move out of place, leaving an unprotected portion of the cabinet. While it may be possible to wrap a pinball machine comprehensively using such means, the process to do so can be quite time consuming and labor intensive. As a result, movers may seek to find short cuts, leading to a longer-than-desired packing process and inadequately protected machines, as well as inconsistencies from one packing process to another.